


Love struck

by sarah83185



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah83185/pseuds/sarah83185
Summary: I win a date with a single father of two boys... who is it?





	Love struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Kotah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kotah/gifts).



I sit on my bed reading the message I just got, I cannot belive I won. I mean it was a one in a million chance that I would get chosen but I still took the risk just hoping it would be me. Let me help you undestand what's going on right now. Im a single mother of a little boy and I decided on a whim to enter a contest to be matched with a celeb from the quiz I took. We won't know who each other are but just what the others will be wearing it'll be in our style but we won't know till that day. The expences is all taken care of by the other half since they are the one with the money. I mean I just chanced winning a date with a singer/actor/producer or any combination of things. I never would of dreamed that my person would be a musician I mean I love music but still wow.. I know that he has tattoos is a father of 2 boys also and very romantic and loving. There will be a car here at 6 to get me and he will be in it hopefully or he might suprise me at the restuarnt. I know he's 42 orginally from Ilinois. I know i'm wishing it to be Pete Wentz but I doubt it would be him. He also paid for me to be flown to chicago which just makes me think it Pete even more. He has arranged that if I would like to get my hair and makeup done professionaly I can go a hour before and he'll pay for it at the salon. I go and get a classic cat eye and red lips for the makeup and then I have them color my hair a natural auburn it's much closer to my natural color but still bright red. I can't belive he bought this outfit for me it's a pinup outfit the typical swing dress from the 50's so I have them do victory curls in my bangs. I slip on my peep toe wedge heels and for the first time I truly feel like myself and actually beautiful. THIS is what I love but I never had the money for something like this only dreamed of it, but thanks to him I have my beautiful black dress with white polka dots and red lace trim.  
~*6 pm*~  
The car arrives and a man opens to door to the jeep and I see Pete step out smiling  
"oh my god" I say and he chuckles "so your Sarah I take it, they said you were a fan of our music but your more than I could of imagined." I blushed head to toe I heard him chuckle a bit then he tilted my head back with his hand and smiled at me. "You look absolutely stunning" I smiled and he took my hand and led me to the car and helped me in then closes my door and goes to his side, he sits beside me then we're off. We chat then he puts his arm around me as he notices me shivering. "I should of brought a jacket but I didn't have anything to go with this." He sits up and pulls out a jacket from the back seat he holds it out for me and I put my arms in it and grins happily once I realized what it was. I realized that it was a nightmare before Christmas hoodie just like I had one at the house only very well taken care of and stain free. It smelt of him and I couldn't help but nuzzle into the hoodie smiling lids closed. "Now you are perfect" he grins and pulls me gently against him.  
"So where are we going on the date? Oh god your taking me to a place that's super fancy aren't you." I laugh as I realize how dressy I am and that for my fancy coat all I have is his hoodie but I really don't care because he's so sweet more than what I expected but I don't want to embarrass him.  
"I guess you could say that I mean it's somewhat casual but sort of dressy but more towards the church dress kind of. Its a place I grew up with in willimete" He drives to a small restaurant that looks to be family owned. "You like Italian right?" I nod and start to get out only for him to already out and holding his hand out for me, I laugh and take his hand. " A little eager are we?" I say as I cock my eyebrow and he puts his arm around my waist. We walk in and it's so beautiful it's like we stepped back in time with the décor everywhere almost like we're in Italy and it's like the 50's now I understand why he chose this outfit for me to wear and I grin happily. A older man walks over and talks to Pete in what I'm assuming is Italian and he nods and laughs then points to me and motions around and the mans eyes get a twinkle in them as a grin breaks out across his face. It's got me curious as to what they are planning oh lord I bet he's breaking all the stuff out. He leads us back to a small room and flips one the lights and Pete leads me in and it's a small little atrium there's flowers all around and it's lit with pixie lights hanging from the ceiling. It's absolutely beautiful and magical, Pete leads me to a small table that he has lit a candle on and pulls my chair out. I sit down and he sit across from me and grins happily I hear the door shut and the big light go out only to be left with the soft twinkling of lights that's strung above and the night sky.

"So how am I doing so far" He asks "it's amazing! I've never had anything like this done for me before. You really pulled out all the stops didn't you." I laugh and he grins "Your worth it and more" he takes my hand and kisses it. "we could lay on the blanket over there and star gaze Mario will bring our food when it's done, he's making us chicken parmesan and fresh cheesy garlic bread." I go wide eyed "fuck that sounds so freakin good" I groan and he laughs as we go and lay on the blanket and he pulls me close. "So how did you hear our music?" I smile "It was on Total Request Live you all premiered on there and I fell in love with it, the song was Sugar we're going down. After that I started looking up more of your songs and the deeper I fell in love with it. I never was much for scream parts but the way you and Patrick do it... it makes it work perfectly you know. You all have helped me with a lot of losses and my depression I had posters on my wall of you all and if I felt suicidal I would put you all on and I could feel you all watching in the pictures and it would help me know I wasn't alone. It really helped when I found out you were bipolar and have major depression too. You all are my angels and you all just didn't know it, I never got to go to a concert or meet you all but I caught you all on TV every chance I could. I cried when you all went on hiatus and I thought that was it I lost my chance to see these angles but then you all got together again and I was so happy! I was curious if you all were the same guys but you were just more mature and stronger with families." I look at him and he wipes my eyes, I didn't even know that tears fell. He just pulls me to him and I lay my head on his chest and breath in his cologne and finally feel safe. He rubs my back and kisses the top of my head. "I never knew we could do so much with our music.. You really opened my eyes but I noticed that you didn't see us just as a band but as people." He sighs "It nice to hear it you know alot of people just say how hot we are in the charts or fall out boy is the best this or that but they don't see us as 4 guys just playing music that we love and you do." He tilts my head up to look at him " thank you it means a lot to me, hell you see more of me than my ex wife did" He shakes his head and caresses my face. "we were together for 3 years and yet you get me more than she ever did, it's like you were meant for me you know." I nod and smile "She don't know what she lost out on, your an amazing and sweet man anyone would be lucky to have you as theirs and she just threw it away, believe it or not I was all for you and Ashlee. I was so happy you finally found someone that loved you and you were so happy but I don't know why she gave it up. I'm just glad I get this chance to be with you even if it never happens again." I look at him and he has this goofy grin on his face then next thing I know is his lips are on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him lovingly, I never would of dreamed that this would happen then he pulls back and smiles. "I've wanted to do that since the moment you came into view" he says as he tucks a stray hair behind my ear and pecks my lips again. I nuzzle up to his neck and close my eyes listening to his heart beat and the soft music in the background. This is better than I ever dreamed of so much more intimate. We hear the door open and it's Mario with the food and Pete smiles helping me up and we walk to the table and sit. I am literally watering at the mouth with how good it smells and looks, I can't wait to taste it..

~after dinner~

We climb in the car and he automatically pulls me to him and kisses my forehead. "Pete I've had a amazing time" I say looking up at him, I feel him take my hand in his and kiss it. "Um, I know you have a hotel room but would you like to come home with me? I have a guest room you could use. You don't have to but I seen where you have seizures and no phone but the hotel one and I would feel better if you were near where I could help you if you were to have one." he says as he takes off in the suv I sit back and think of his offer only to hear Saturday come on and completely forget who I am with and just start singing the song and get lost in the lyrics only to hear Pete doing back up and I freeze "Don't stop" he hits the pause button and looks at me "Please don't stop I think it's beautiful to watch you lost in my lyrics" I nod and start singing again once he hits play soon I hear Pete screaming his part along with me singing it. I shiver hearing it, it had always made me a little hot but hearing him doing it right next to me is a whole other level of hotness as I open my eyes seeing him lost in the lyrics screaming with all the emotions as the song ends and he stops at the stop sign I lean across and kiss him fiercely. He lets out a soft growl and kisses me passionately till we hear someone honking and pull away from each other breathing heavily. "Yes.. I'd love to" I say smiling and he takes off "Do you need anything in your room" he says and he pulls into the hotel I've been put in. "Yeah I need my medicine out and my regular clothes" I reach in my bra and pull out my card key and he takes it from me. "You stay here this place can get rough after dark, it's another reason I'd rather you stay with me, I can't believe they put you in this shit hole." He mumbles something about talking to their agent about putting people in this hotel then and walks off after he locks the doors, I look around and realize what he means it looked liked a nice place at first but now I understand why the man said once the lights go on come in. I look out and see a man walking towards where my room would be and you could clearly see a gun in his pocket as he meets up with a couple and they exchange money for a .him then I hear the doors unlock and see him get in the suv and set things in the back then starts it up and take off. I just watch out the window seeing the city and night sky fly by noticing we are going further out of the city more trees less neighbors and I feel so much more at ease as we pull up a gravel road to a homey townhouse. It looked to be 2 stories with a pool and privacy fence it didn't scream rock star but what it did say was family man and I felt at home. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice him shut the engine off and come around to get me till I about fell out from leaning against the door. He chuckles and catches me "You ok sweetheart?" I blush and nod "I just zoned out a bit the house is so beautiful, is your boys home?" He shakes his head as he leads me into the house I can see the pictures of him and his family all around there's toys in the living room a high chair in the kitchen and I smile. "This is the living room" he points to the left "there's the kitchen and I have the table in there so we have family dinners there but if it more than five I have it in the dining room that's more for parties though or when they guys come over with their families." he smiles and he leads me up the stair showing me where the bathroom is and then I see the 2 boys rooms the guest room and at the end of the hall I assume is his. "Thank you for letting me stay here, where's a extra blanket and I'll leave you be" I say as I walk into the guest room only to feel his arms around my waist. "Would you like to stay in here or you could stay in my room with me, I have a large enough bed and I'll even keep my hands to myself if it'll make you feel better. I have plenty of blankets in there and for guests the boys sometimes get cold I do once im done touring I tend to get sick so I keep a few in there for me when I get the chills." I look back at him then turn around in his arms. "You just got off tour from what I understood." Then I really look at him and notice he's slightly yellow like he's lost some color. "Oh honey your getting sick on me aren't you." He sighs and nods "I didn't want to cancel our date and let you down but I've been feeling off all night but it's not something you can catch, we all four get like this our immune systems get all messed up after tour." I sigh and smile softly then stand on my tip toes and kiss his forehead. "I think you might be getting a slight fever lets get you to bed babe, let me take care of you" I caress his face gently smiling and he slowly relaxes leaning against me then he starts coughing, I lead him to his bed. "where's your thermometer honey you feel hot and your starting to sweat" I say as I help him sit on his bed he tells me it's in the cabinet in the bathroom. I walk to his bathroom and get it out of the cabinet hoping it's not the old hard to read ones. Thank goodness its a digital one I walk back turning it on and put it to his head as I notice he's in just shorts soon I hear it beep and I lay him back, thankfully he doesn't have a fever. He smirks playfully "Are you gonna be my nurse?" I giggle and smile then crawl in bed beside him and rest my head on his chest. "Depends do I have to wear a nurse uniform and if I must can it at least be a retro one?" I grin and look up to him seeing his eyes wide then busts out laughing and gives me a gentle kiss. "No you don't have to but I would love to get your more retro clothes they look gorgeous on you, here sit up and let me unzip you so you can get in something more comfortable. I sit up and feel him run his hands over my shoulders gently caressing them as he slowly unzips my dress and I realize I don't have a bra on because the dress had built in one and blush. He undoes the hook at the top of the halter and kisses my bare shoulder then grabs my bag off the floor and sits it on his lap unzipping it and smiles seeing my worn fob shirt on top of a pair of faded blue jeans with studs on the side, he sits them in the top drawer of his dresser along with some of my other things then sits my bag down and looks to me. "So what do you want to wear, your long pjs or your little babydoll" he says as he holds up a red babydoll with matching boy shorts it has black ribbon bow on it with a diamond in the center. I go wide eyed and stare at him, I know I brought other things to sleep in but I never got that.... I look to see him grinning like the Cheshire cat and it clicks."Oh my god.. your kidding me did you get my wish list from amazon?!" I jump up holding my halter dress up and walk to him stunned, he nods and holds it out to me. I kiss him on the cheek and run to the bathroom attached to his room and slide it on with the boys shorts then come back out and climb in bed. "Well you coming to bed or not, I wanna cuddle and sleep hun." He smiles and strips to his boxers and crawls in next to me then pulls me in his arms and kisses my head. I lay my head on his chest tracing the thorn necklace and doze of to sleep with him rubbing my back and sighing contently.

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from a dream I had and wish it could happen I hope you like it, that's my first ever story with me and Pete


End file.
